Key Attraction
by Firefly Gold Sky
Summary: His outstretched hand was a silent question; "Do you care enough to try?" After Koushirou and Mimi break up, Yamato is there to comfort her.


KEY ATTRACTION

* * *

Yamato saw him here every week, but never alone. Koushirou was always with Mimi, hand in hand, obsidian eyes held by the slight turn of her face to his. Today Koushirou was alone, hands tucked away in the front pockets of his hoodie as he walked right toward him. Yamato was sure he would walk past without noticing, but at the last second he looked up and met deep blue eyes. There was a flash of surprise in his features followed by furrowed brows and a turned face, quickly uplifting a hand to the blonde in greeting.

Yamato turned to catch the fleeting image of the redhead as he turned down a path of thick leaved trees. He shook his head at the departing sight, knowing without question what he would soon find if he kept down this cement path through the park; a pink faced girl in tears admist a grassy sea of green. He knew the couple's usual spot where they would sit and talk, hidden away behind tall arakashi trees.

Instead of turning down his usual way towards the lake, he kept left. There she was, standing arms crossed with her back to him. Her hair was down is loose brown curls and her light blue dress stood out against the bright greenery. The girl he had expected to come across was a mess of sobs and gasping cries. Instead, she stood rigidly and in silence.

He called out to her a few strides away, announcing his arrival so as not to startle her.

"Mimi."

She didn't turn and beam at him like she always did when they would run into each other. This time there was no response at all and he couldn't help but bemoan the absence. When he came to stand beside her she still wouldn't look his way.

"What happened? I just saw Izumi-san."

"Were you looking for me?"

He hesitated to answer, taken aback by the question. It was an obvious answer but the admission would lead him down a road of truths he wished to keep hidden as long as he could manage. This was too soon.

"Yeah."

"Thanks, but I don't need comforting."

He smiled to himself at her correct assumption of intention.

"I guess not. I thought you'd be crying."

"You don't know what happened."

He took up her watch of the distant pines, slipping his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Well, must not be too bad. He's upset but you're not. You seem...unfazed."

She shrugged and told him softly, "Why mourn what was never there to begin with?"

"Bound to happen."

At that she finally turned to look at him, her arms falling to her sides. "What?"

"I know my friends."

"What does that mean?"

"I've watched you interact, and as a couple you two...you guys are suited as friends, nothing more."

With a sigh she lowered herself to the grass, stretching her legs out. "You must be right."

He stared down at her, studying her somber expression.

"So pointless," she said. "What was the point? I could have been with-" She stopped short, shaking her head.

"Who?"

Her face tilted up to meet his eyes, and when she warmly smiled he knew the charade of mutual indifference was up.

"Maybe you?"

He chuckled lightly at the questioning tone in her voice.

"Are you _asking_ me?"

"I see you staring at me sometimes. Sometimes you actually smile, other times I think you're a little embarrassed."

He hid his current embarrassment with a smirk and copied her position on the ground beside her. "I do...look at you."

She let out a quick flurry of giggles at his awkward admission. "I look at you too, Yamato. And now I wonder why I couldn't just say something and get it over with. Now that Koushirou has left me, I can't help but think of it all as wasted time."

" _He_ broke up with you?"

"He told me we weren't going anywhere, that we were stuck because of me. He said that he knew I wasn't really interested in him." Her eyes squinted on the words as if they stung. "I've learned something important at least. Attraction is a necessity."

"You weren't attracted to him?" He said the words incredulously. "You actually thought you could make it work with a man you weren't attracted to?"

He couldn't help but laugh, making her glare at his harshness.

"Don't laugh."

"I'm sorry, Mimi, but you're too much of an idealist. Reality is cruel, but you have to deal within it's boundaries."

"So I've learned."

"Pick a guy you actually want to stare at, not just someone who warms you with hugs and utter admiration."

She turned to look at him then, taking in his handsome side profile. "You're very obviously implying yourself."

"We keep an eye on each other for a reason. For me it's not just because you're pretty. There's more to you than that. But that's the start. And the step that you missed with Izumi."

"He's cute. He's sweet, he's adoring, he's..."

He finished for her, "Just not who your eyes always tend to wander to and seek out."

"Key attraction."

He nodded, bringing his knees up and resting his arms atop them. "I see you two here all the time."

"We see you too, you know."

"You two come here almost every day and Mimi, _you_ see me. Koushirou has noticed me maybe twice. When he's with you you're all he cares to see." He glanced over to catch the lowering of her eyes and slump of her shoulders. "And you just happen to look my way five times."

She didn't brighten at his remark as he'd hoped, instead she exhaled in frustration. "Koushirou deserves better."

He smirked sardonically. "That's how I felt about Sora. I didn't mourn that loss either."

She looked at him, offended at those apathetic words about her best friend. He waved a hand in surrender. "Don't be angry. Love can't be forced."

"That's what I did with Izumi. I tried and... he _stopped_ me." She said it almost in awe of the fact.

"He's not the kind of guy to hold onto something that's not his. He's not going to selfishly keep you to himself."

She felt her stomach tighten as she listened to Yamato's low voice. Her initial pride had kept her from crying after Koushirou left, too consumed with indignation at his rejection. Now she had to fight back tears at the thought of him.

"He knows he doesn't have your heart...and he doesn't know who does."

At his humor she couldn't suppress the smile that came to her lips, her mood lifting instantly. "It's just a crush, Yamato. This clingy feeling. It kind of comes and goes."

"It's a start."

"It's kind of hard to stop. I've tried."

"Well...Now you're free."

She turned golden eyes to meet his. "Free for...?"

"A chance. At something real this time. Something you don't have to force."

He watched as she brought her legs up, burying her face against her knees. His immediate urge was to bring her close, put a reassuring arm around her. To simply grasp her slender shoulders was something he couldn't bring himself to do yet. She lifted her head, pushing fallen brown locks out of her wet face. He stood abruptly, reaching down to grasp her left hand in his, pulling her up.

Wordlessly he led her out of the clearing and back to the cement path. Hands clutched tightly together, they began their walk as he led them toward the entrance.

"Don't feel bad," he told her. "He'll get over it."

She was quiet for a long while, lost in thought and the comfort of his nearness. He made her spirit lift in hope with the mere clasp of their hands and the small smile on his face. The song he sung at that moment was one she didn't know, but it was faint, sweet, and she imagined just for her.

He stopped singing at the sound of her voice when she asked, "Do I really stare that much?"

He let out a breathless laugh. "It's not exactly one sided. I'll admit to being enraptured by you a few times." He looked down to her with a grin which she returned keenly. " _Or_ every time you smile at me like that."

"I think that's every time I see you, Yamato."

"Not today. You wouldn't even look at me."

"Today was different." With the entrance gate in sight, she stopped and pulled away from his grasp. "And I never said it but...thank you for finding me, for looking for me."

"You don't have to thank me." He shrugged one shoulder. "You're my friend and I knew you needed help. Simple."

She tilted her head to the side with a slow growing smile. "Monday I was supposed to meet him here again, same spot. I always see you here on Mondays."

He broke into a grin, nodding. "I'll meet you. And the lake," he pointed behind them and off to the right, "it's that way."

"I'll find you."

He nodded his agreement. "For now...come back with me."

"Come back with you?" She said it slowly, unsure of where this may lead. It was something that sent a thrilling spark through her yet tore into her heart. To replace her Izumi with Ishida so soon, she wasn't sure if she should capture the chance or retreat. But to look him in the eye, his locking gaze holding her fast, there was no will within her to object to anything he said.

"Don't you always go to study after these rendezvous?"

"Mm-hm..."

He thought carefully over his next words, seeing her apprehensive eyes and upturned brows. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable but he couldn't let her go.

"So...study with me instead, alright? Let's keep this going."

His outstretched hand was a silent question; " _Do you care enough to try_?"

* * *

A/N - This was a quick story that came to mind, typed up quick for my enjoyment but posted for others such as myself to enjoy. ;) _Arakashi_ are Japanese blue oak trees.


End file.
